Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestia stylo.jpg|Celestia, as depicted in the legend in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Princess Celestia controlling sun and moon.jpg|Celestia in the story, controlling both sun and moon. Friendship is Magic, part 2 Princess Celestia S01E02.png|Celestia looking like a BOSS. Celestia Twilight.png|Celestia happily greeting her student Twilight Sparkle. Twilight_Celestia_Hugs_S1_E2.png|Pony hug. Celestia mug 1.JPG|Celestia talking to the main six. My dear sister.png|Let us rule Equestria together. Celestia__Luna_Sorry_S1_E2.png|I'm so sorry!! Princess Swanlestia S1E02.png|Princess Luna saying "sorry" to Celestia. Celestialuna.png|Celestia embracing her sister. Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Am I not beautiful? Luna Celestia Ponyville welcome S1E02.png|Princess Celestia alongside her sister. Princess Luna smiling at her sister S1E02.png|You see now, sis? Everypony likes you. PrincessCelestia.png|Glitch in her tail? The Ticket Master raritypresentsherselftocelestia.png|Rarity presents herself to Celestia. Griffon the Brush Off Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|You got mail! Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png|Receiving spam. CelestiaWriting.png|Celestia writing a letter. Princess Celestia S1E05.png|Writing by the fireplace. Swarm of the Century Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|They weren't expecting Pinkie's music Fall Weather Friends Celestia appears S1E13.png|Guess it's their way to say "hi" to me... Celestia greeting herself S1E13.png|Oh my, what happened here? Celestia talking S1E13.png|Celestia talking to Applejack. Celestia and Twilight looking on S1E13.png|Go on. Shake those leaves, honey. Feeling Pinkie Keen Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Here I come!! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Celestia personally grabbing the letter for herself. Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|*yoink* Thank you! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|Bye-bye! Sonic Rainboom Celestia waves to the crowd.png|"Hello loyal subjects!" Princess_Celestia_and_her_guards_S1E16.png|Princess Celestia and her Guards. Princess Celestia gasping S1E16.png|Gasp! Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Princess Celestia coming to see Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash is awarded S1E16.png|Celestia awards Rainbow Dash. Princess Celestia asks if Twilight has learned about friendship S1E16.png|Celestia asks if Twilight learned something about friendship this time. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|Oh dear, I'm quite hungry Pinkie and Celestias cupcake.png|Uh-oh Pinkie. Did you just eat a cupcake the Princess was about to eat?! Celestia brunch S01E22.png|"Hmm... Tasty!" Celestia and her tea.png|Thank you. Celestia grin S01E22.png|"Perhaps I should liven things up a bit..." Celestia fraud S01E22.png|*Slurp* Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yay! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|"You know I was just kidding... right?" Fluttershy and Celestia.png|"Fluttershy, isn't it?" Celestia and the ill Philomeena.png|"She's quite a sight, isn't she?" A mumbling guard.png|Princess Celestia gets (probably important) news from her guards. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal.png|Golden Harvest, Berry Punch, Daisy, Minuette, and Lyra Heartstrings watch as the Princess prepares to leave. Fluttershy apologises.png|"Aww.... she was just trying to help..." Philophoe.png|"So...it's the first time you see a Phoenix?" Celestia cheering up Fluttershy.png|It'll be our little secret, okay Fluttershy? Philomeena returns back to Celestia S1E22.png|Philomeena was just going through the natural life cycle of a phoenix. Everyone laughing.png|Everypony laughs, including the guards. The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia rising s01e23.png|Time to show everypony how i earned my cutie mark! Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|Princess Celestia's Shining glory. Princess Celestia Spike Twilight's Power S1E23.png|Princess Celestia, intrigued by Twilight Sparkle's raw power. Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Princess sees great potential in the little filly Twilight Sparkle. The Best Night Ever Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|At the Grand Galloping Gala. Twilight at the gala.png|Ouch! That's gotta hurt... Run S1E26.png|Run. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|Celestia sees the main six arriving. Celestia-explaining.png|Her worried face. Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Epiclestia.png|Well, it seems we have a situation here... Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png|Celestia's horn is a KEYBLADE. Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png|A shot of Princess Celestia surrounded by four of the leading characters, from Hub's fall 2011 lineup promotional video. A Door.png|Blue... such a beautiful color... Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Celestia with a blue glow. Ekk A Case.png|What the-- where'd they go!? Terror W Pinkie.png|The Elements they're gone! angryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia. angryCelestia2.jpg|Celestia angry at Discord. CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg|Discord! You're such a troublemaker! Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png|We won't let you down Princess. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Celestia honor.png|Princess Celestia honoring Twilight and friends for defeating Discord. Lesson Zero Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Princess Celestia is not happy with the chaos below her. Princess Celestia doesnt care S02E03.png|I guess ponies do have eyebrows. Princess Celestia's decision S2E3.jpg|Princess Celestia's decision. 2x3_WhenYouFindIt.png|"... When and only when you happen to discover them." 2x3_CelestiaBalcony.png|"Gotta go. I'm expecting some mail." Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG|Welcome to my castle, honey! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|What? Don't tell me you've never been in a royal castle before. Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Oh my, my shoes will be stained with lipstick marks... Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Ok...awkward. Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|Princess Celestia thinking- "Just on time." Princess Celestia I'll leave u S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Celestia Rarity grins.png|Perhaps we should help? Family Appreciation Day Youngerprincesscelestia.png|Looks like she hasn't changed much. themostregal.png|"The most regal of all ponies." plumtucker.png|Celestia realizes that Granny Smith's family is "plumtucker." oldponyville.png|Celestia letting Granny Smith's family build a new town. smithkiss.png|Granny Smith's dad giving Celestia "a mighty kiss"... Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|...that leads to jealousy of Granny Smith's mother. It's About Time S2E20 celestia.png|"Good morning, Twilight. Love the hairstyle. Happy Tuesday." Ponyville Confidential Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Uh-oh! They caught me! MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia likes what she sees and maybe at this moment is thinking with her stomach. CelestiaHappyS2E24.PNG Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png|Twilight gives Celestia a piece of cake. Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Princess Celestia see's Pinkie jump high in the air. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Princess Celestia confronting Queen Chrysalis ChrysalisandCelestia.png|Princess Celestia fighting Queen Chrysalis S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated by Chrysalis Celestia wound.png|Twilight and the wounded Celesita Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia wakes to a surprise. S02E26_Celestia_coccooned.png|Celestia imprisoned in a chrysalis S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png|Celestia is helped by Twilight after being released. S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|Celestia talking to Twilight Celestia & others S2E25.png|Celestia waiting for Cadance so she may begin the wedding ceremony Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Ditto, different angle. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|Celestia making the speech for the wedding ceremony Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png|Celestia watches as her niece kisses Twilight's brother with passion Hello Everypony.png|Luna arrives for the party Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Princess Celestia happy to see Princess Luna. Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." princess celestia mlpapp.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. Category:Character gallery pages